


The Devil Lord Possessed My Body But is Now Addicted to Mortal Food so I'm Fat

by ShiroNiji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNiji/pseuds/ShiroNiji
Summary: The was written as part of the writing activity we had in our discord server





	The Devil Lord Possessed My Body But is Now Addicted to Mortal Food so I'm Fat

**Author's Note:**

> The was written as part of the writing activity we had in our discord server

It’s drizzling and we’re heading somewhere. I have no clue and he suddenly stopped outside a popular café. He looks into the almost crowded café, you know, when seems like a lot of people but there’s still a few tables available.  
“Remind me why are we doing in this area again?”

I’m gonna go in here and get a Pain au Chocolat et espresso. Boy you sure are out of shape, you’re running out of breath so soon after that short walk?

“By ‘I’m’ you meant ‘we’- but I’m paying for both the price and the consequences. Also how do you know French?” I pant for air after every sentence I spoke.

First of all, I never said I won’t pay you back. Second of all, your metabolism is weak, just these few bites of goodness make you gain a few pounds? Pftt. Weak. Also, I’m a deity, of course I know all languages. How else am I going to understand what the mortals say?

He pushes the glass door, technically using my hand, into a warm-lighted environment and the smell of coffee just hit me on the face the moment we stepped in.  
“You know you should at least try not to offend the person who you’re going use their body for whatever reason. You’re eating pound cakes, while I’m gaining the pounds; I’m hitting the gym but you gain the benefits of the muscles.” 

Yeah yeah, place my order kid.

Sigh. “Hi, can I get a chocolate croissant and a cup of hot espresso? Thanks.” I just realised the café is playing piano covers of soundtracks from the TV show Lucifer. How suiting. I see an open seat near the window with a view to the street we were walking on, sat down after paying and used a handkerchief to wipe the raindrops on me.

You carry around a handkerchief every time?

“Yeah, you got a problem with it?” After the devil lord had “chosen” me to possess, I had to keep my earbuds in to pretend that I’m constantly in a phone conversation so I won’t seem like a lunatic to normal human beings. I can hear him in my mind but not anyone else.  
Why though?

“It’s more like I prepared it in case anyone near me needs it, like a lady crying perhaps.”

Have you thought that your face could be the reason why she’s crying in the first place and wouldn’t take the hanky?

He smirks. I really want to punch this dude but I can’t and I’m scared. “Could you not? I can choke myself till death here so you won’t be able to enjoy our food again”

Really? That’s your best shot at threatening me? You do know that if you do die, you still have to answer to me again right?

“I-I actually didn’t think that far” I take a sip of water the café gave me, I need to divert this conversation. Although I wonder if the devil can change his appearance to be as good looking like the one in the show Lucifer?

You know I can hear everything you think, even though you don’t say it out loud.

“S-So, did you really drag me to this part of town to just eat a chocolate croissant and coffee? I could be doing some important task at home right now.” The waitress walks over with a small serving plate with the chocolate croissant and the hot espresso, she seemed concern to what I blurted out but it’s as if her pay is so minimum she hardly has the heart to even care now. “Sir, here’s your coffee and croissant.”  
“Thank you.”

Merci, mademoiselle. Ah yes, define your important task. I hardly see grinding for a virtual ‘wife’ with a possibility lower than you getting married as important tasks. He scoffs and begins to examine the appearance of the croissant like a sculpture in an art museum. Some mortals dare to say electronic devices are the works of a devil. I do not consent to such misuse of my name. To answer your question, there’s an incident taking place nearby that you have to take a look.

“Wha-” I start to feel paralysed, chest feels heavy as if someone is sitting on it.

Shush. Not another word. Let me savour this beauty.

I used to be very scared whenever he starts taking over and devour the dishes in front. I’m pretty much used to it now, still uncomfortable but at least he eats elegantly. I do wish he’d stop shoving the napkins at my collar before he eats. Like who does that anymore? He is going to ruin the chances of me getting the waitress’ number. I could see she has a fine silhouette with that uniform of hers.

Chronic Liar.

“Pardon?” Didn’t noticed he already finished the pain au chocolat and had downed the whole cup of coffee. Him suddenly speaking snapped me out of it.

You wouldn’t want to get tangled up with that woman. She’s a chronic liar. I’ll see her again in a few decades if nothing changes.

“How would you know?”

…You’re asking me, the deity who passes judgements on souls kneeling before me to determine whether the sins they committed will open a new hell for them?

“My fault for asking”

Get moving, we’re gonna miss the time if you keep asking dumb questions.


End file.
